Computer-Aided Design (CAD) programs are typically utilized to create, model, and optimize the design an product or article for subsequent manufacture, typically by rendering a 3D surface representation of the designed product. CAD tools typically include a user interface for enabling a user to input design requirements, constraints, required performance criteria, testing criteria, and required elements or materials.
Systems to provide help to users of software products are known in the industry. One is the menu-driven help system in applications such as Microsoft Word, in which a user reads through a menu of search topics to find applicable information, by either reviewing an index of help topics or by entering key words that search the index and specific help information to find applicable content.
Another utility to provide general assistance is Ask.com. Ask.com includes a utility with a Q&A community, in which specific questions on general topics can be submitted to groups of experts in those general topics. See http://www.ask.com/answers/browse?qsrc=321&qo=channelNavigation&o=0&1=dir, last visited Jun. 12, 2014.
Finally, remote help systems are also known by which computer support technicians can access users' computers remotely in order to provide support. See for example http://www.apextechservices.com/it-consulting/gl10202013.aspx?gclid=COvK27np274CFc9 xOgodeBcAig, last visited Jun. 12, 2014.
Accordingly, while prior art exists for providing remote technical support, that technical support relies on either static menus, or relies on users to articulate their questions in a form understandable to the help system. A need has arisen in the art for help systems that do not rely on static menus or user help request articulation.